


The End

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Body Horror, Eye Trauma, Gross, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, body takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Naoki didn’t know what the thing that the young boy had was. If he had, he would’ve tried harder to get away.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).

Naoki was confused, disoriented. He didn't know what had happened or what was going on. Above him, a young boy and an older woman stood, discussing something. His ears were ringing. He couldn't understand what they were saying.

The young boy produced some kind of slug. He held it above Naoki's face before dropping it.

The creature sat on his face for a few moments before it crawled towards his eyes. Panic filled Naoki as it pressed against an eyeball, making his vision blur.

Then it began _shoving_ the eyeball aside. Naoki wanted to scream, cry out, pull the thing away, but he found himself paralyzed with disgust and fear. His vision went crooked in that eye as he felt it pop out of the socket with a wet, squelching noise. The view was nauseating as he beheld his chin, his chest, everything he shouldn't be able to see but could. The slug crawled into the socket, leaving a slimy trail on Naoki's face. It gripped Naoki's eyeball with its rear and pulled it back in as it climbed inside of his head.

He could feel it crawl around in the socket as his vision straightened out. His eye went back into place with another, softer wet 'pop' as his eyelashes dragged against the surface before gratefully shifting back to where they belonged. The squirming feeling lasted for a few seconds. Then, a pressure. Against his skull, against _his brain_. It felt strange; unnerving, but painless.

Then a rattling starting in his ears. He didn't understand what it was, but it paralyzed him with fear. It grew louder, taking over all of his senses as it resonated throughout his body.

A burning sensation started to spread from his brain, down his back, across his arms and chest and _everywhere_. It hurt, enough that Naoki's body flailed subconsciously. Again, Naoki couldn't move. He could do nothing but observe as lines, black with pale and glowing blue highlights, surfaced on his skin as the pale peachy flesh sloughed off into burning blue piles. It was hot, too hot, as his shirt somehow burst into light blue flames, falling to the ground around him as ash.

Finally, Naoki screamed.

But nothing came out of the Demifiend's mouth.


End file.
